


It Was Always Steve McQueen

by clevermanka



Category: due South
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clevermanka/pseuds/clevermanka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mixed media: acrylic paints, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved rubber stamp, various pens/crayons/pencils, stickers, washi tape, glitter glue</p>
<p>mrs_d was "looking for Ray K and his love of Steve McQueen" and also asked to compare Ray's look in "Burning Down the House" with McQueen's style in <i>Bullit</i>. I used two iconic 70s colors (avocado and orange) to set the background tone. The stamp I carved with a design that had a general 70s aesthetic, was reminiscent of a human eye looking at the viewer (like Ray is looking at McQueen), and also hints at the idea of a bullseye. The thematic/visual texture words are quotes from both shows and lyrics from Sheryl Crow's song "Steve McQueen." Ray is looking up to McQueen, literally and figuratively.</p></blockquote>





	It Was Always Steve McQueen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrs_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/gifts).



Full-size original (huge) is [here.](http://www.art.crocolanthus.com/It%20was%20always%20Steve%20McQueen%20300dpi.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Mixed media: acrylic paints, paper ephemera, tape transfer, hand-carved rubber stamp, various pens/crayons/pencils, stickers, washi tape, glitter glue
> 
> mrs_d was "looking for Ray K and his love of Steve McQueen" and also asked to compare Ray's look in "Burning Down the House" with McQueen's style in _Bullit_. I used two iconic 70s colors (avocado and orange) to set the background tone. The stamp I carved with a design that had a general 70s aesthetic, was reminiscent of a human eye looking at the viewer (like Ray is looking at McQueen), and also hints at the idea of a bullseye. The thematic/visual texture words are quotes from both shows and lyrics from Sheryl Crow's song "Steve McQueen." Ray is looking up to McQueen, literally and figuratively.


End file.
